I Don't Like This Game
by Inorizushi
Summary: A series of one-shots where Lucas walks in on Ness playing a game and wanting to play.
1. Modern Warfare 3

**I Don't Like This Game.**

**Author Notes:**

Inorizushi: Well where has the time gone?

Claus: Probably up your-

Inorizushi: YOU AREN'T EVEN IN THIS FANFIC.

**-S-T-A-R-T-F-A-N-F-I-C-**

Twas a peaceful day at the smash mansion, The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and loud gunshot noises coming from Toon Link, Lucas's and Ness's room.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! 50 KILLS AND 3 DEATHS!" Ness proclaimed over his microphone. "NESS. GOD DAMN. SHUT UP." yelled a voice over the mic chat.  
"BUT I GOT 50 KILLS MAN"

"WHO GIVES A TENDA!"

"Ness? Who are you fighting wi- Oh! What's this game?" says Lucas as he walks into the room

"Oh. Just 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' I'm talking with a friend from my world.

"Oh. Can I try?" asks Lucas

"Yeah sure!"

-15 minutes Later-

"I don't like this game." says Lucas bluntly

"Oh come on, you only got *looks at the scoreboard* ...Oh..."

"1 kill and 40 deaths." Says the voice in the chat.

Lucas then ragequits and goes to have a long shower.


	2. StepMania

**Inorizushi:** Well it's what all of you (hopefully) have been waiting for! It's Chapter two of _I Don't Like This Game!_

If you're wondering why this took so long, it's because the notebook I wrote these oneshots in was burned due to a fire (that I caused). But anyways, I've rewritten all of them (Thank you abnormal memory) So here it is!

Enjoy~

* * *

**I Don't Like This Game**

**Chapter 2: Stepmania**

It was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Although the sun was shining, Ness, Lucas and Toon Link decided to stay indoors for the day.

Lucas was watching the most recent episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic while Toon Link was watching Ness play StepMania on his laptop.

"Wow Ness! You're amazing at this!" Toon Link exclaimed as he watched Ness's fingers tap the keyboard buttons with a in a blur.

"Thanks! I've been playing since I was nine years old."

Ness continued to play and brag as Toon Link continuously asked questions.

Soon enough, Lucas was finished with watching MLP for the day so he decided to watch Ness.

"Uwahhhhh!~ Ness! You're so good at this!" Lucas said in amazement

Ness froze for a moment after hearing Lucas' tone.

"He sounds so…..lewd." Ness thought to himself

Ness went on in his own fantasy world as he tried to play and soon enough was snapped out of it when he heard the words 'FAILURE' come from his laptop

"Aww~ You failed!" Toon Link said in disappointment

"Heh. I guess I did." Ness said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ness! Can I try?~" Lucas asked

"Sure! Okay. The 'D' key is the left arrow, 'F' is down, 'J' is up and 'K' is right. Alright?"

"Kay!~"

Lucas continued to play and soon got his first ever high score!

Ness was not amused.

"Y-You beat my high score!" Ness said in astonishment.

"I did?"

"Y-yeah!" Toon Link said as he stared at the Result screen

Ness walked off and went into a corner of the room to sulk.

"Ness? Are you alright?" Lucas asked worriedly

"I Don't Like This Game." Ness said to himself as he sulked in the corner.

* * *

**Inorizushi:** Well there we go! This isn't originally how it went but I decided I should do something with all three of them.

And I thought, Hmm. It would be funny if Lucas beat Ness at his own game!

So, This was the result. I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to leave a Revookie!


	3. Super Sexy Yaoi Dress-Up Game

**Inori: **OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SORRY. I'M SUCH A DIRTYY LIAR HASIASDNAOIDFKJNADKJAFJNASD

But yeah, I'm finally off of my hiatus. Hopefully. And I'm back to writing fanfics.

**I Don't Like This Game**

**Chapter 3: Super Sexy Yaoi Dress-Up Game**

^I should win something for creativity guys.^

* * *

It was a rainy day at the Smash Mansion, everyone had stayed inside; However, two young boys didn't seem to care at all.

"Hey! Watch out Ness!", The blonde haired boy shouted when a raven haired boy slid through the mud and nearly plowed him.

"Oh! Sorry Luca-AAAH!"

Ness had turned his head away from in front of him to apologize while he was still sliding. He turned his head back to meet the garden shed with a bitter kiss.

He hit the shed with a large thump and the sound of multiple tools dropping from their resting positions could be heard from outside.

"Ow…." Ness groaned as he tried to get up;But, he slipped once more.

"Ness! Be careful!" Lucas yelled as he ran towards Ness to help him up.

"Lucas, I think you should be careful- AH!"

Lucas had started slipping and was soon about to careen right into Ness.

"Ness! Look out!"

"OH MAN!"

Lucas head butted Ness right in his abdomen and they both fell down together.

"Owww…"

"Ugh, Lucas, you alright?" Ness asked as he clutched his abdomen.

"Yeah, just… My butt hurts."

"….Hopefully that won't interfere with anything planned for tonight." Ness said as he got up and supported the blushing and giggling Lucas.

"Come on, let's head inside and wash up." Ness said as the two of them began walking toward the mansion.

"Kay~"

* * *

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

* * *

Ness, Lucas and Toon Link were all crowded around the computer with Toon Link as the user.

"Alright, check out this game I found yesterday!" Toon Link said gleefully as he opened a bookmark.

A flash game popped up and Ness and Lucas read the title in unison.

"**Super Sexy Yaoi Dress-Up Game" **It read.

"Umm… Should we be playing this ga- Oh my." Lucas said as he glanced back and forth from Toon Link and the monitor.

There were two options on the screen.

The **Uke** option and the **Seme **option.

Toon Link chose the **Uke** option to tease Lucas.

A few minutes later they had a fully dressed 'Neko Maid' on the screen.

"…..Hey..Lucas….Do you want to wear something like that?"

Lucas did nothing but blush at the question and nod his head yes.

"Good."

Toon Link refreshed the page and chose the **Seme** option this time.

They ended up with a Ness clone.

After they clicked the "Complete" button, it sent them to the **Uke** part again and they re-dressed the uke. After another press of the "Complete" button, a video began playing.

It was the two boys they had just dressed. Complete with sounds.

**Yes. Those sounds.**

Ness, Lucas and Toon Link watched with wonder as they watched the two boys going 'at it'

"….I like this game." All three of them said in unison.

After the video was over, a picture of the two boys popped up again. However, after some hovering of the cursor, Toon Link found a clickable area. Right on the seme's 'area'.

"Oh, his crotch is clickable."

Toon Link hesitated until Ness pushed him to do it.

"Come on TL, it's probably just a secret replay button!"

"Alright.. I'll press it."

Toon Link clicked the boy's crotch and suddenly, a loud screeching noise came from the speakers and a screaming face popped up on the computer monitor.

"HOLY JE-"

"AHH!"

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

Ness reached for the power strip and unplugged it from the wall socket. Everything was now silent. All three of them, shivering in fright from the sudden troll 'attempt' that managed to work.

"….Uhm.."

"Uhh.."

"….You know, I don't think I like that game now. How about you Lucas?" Ness said.

"**I don't like that game."**

* * *

**Random Skype Chat Between Me and LordLenne**

[6:40:43 PM] Inori: s/8459269/2/I-Don-t-Like-This-Game

[6:40:56 PM] Inori: I really should write a new chapter for this and just be all "SURPRISE BITCHES"

[6:41:13 PM] LordLenne: but you're too lazy

[6:41:23 PM] Inori: yup.

[6:41:37 PM] LordLenne: *pushes slightly* go try to type~

[6:41:47 PM] Inori: we both have been lazy when it comes to fanfics ;w;

[6:41:56 PM] LordLenne: cause we're busy loving each other

[6:41:56 PM] LordLenne: :3

[6:42:08 PM] Inori: lol

[6:42:13 PM] Inori: alright

[6:42:19 PM] LordLenne: status update: I blame Inori for delaying my fanfics

[6:42:19 PM] Inori: what game shall TL play

[6:42:40 PM] Inori: status update: No matter what LordLenne says, I wasn't delaying his fanfics.

[6:42:45 PM] LordLenne: lolol.

[6:42:45 PM] Inori: ...Don't hurt me ;w;

[6:42:50 PM] LordLenne: i'd never~

[6:42:57 PM] Inori: I mean your fans

[6:42:58 PM] Inori: lol

[6:43:01 PM] LordLenne: oh ok

[6:43:02 PM] LordLenne: X3

[6:43:10 PM] LordLenne: if they hurt you i hurt them back

[6:43:12 PM] LordLenne: with bullets

[6:43:15 PM] LordLenne: so~

[6:43:30 PM] Inori: Putting this conversation in the chapter

[6:43:31 PM] Inori: lol

[6:43:34 PM] LordLenne: ...

[6:43:39 PM] LordLenne: OHAI GUYS


End file.
